How It All Began
by Rachel Sherwood
Summary: Sorry, the summary is inside of the story, but my friend that have read it say that it is really really good.
1. Default Chapter

centerHow It All Begancenter  
centerBy Rachel K. Sherwoodcenter  
  
A/N, Okay, I know I should be working on my other FanFiction.net story, but I got this idea and I thought that I'd throw it out to you. I got the idea while I was camping. Here is the low-down, Ginny and Harry are married and same with Harmonie and Ron. This is just something that I am doing. Please don't say this wasn't in the books because I can't read them. PARENTS!! I have to write all of my stories without my parents knowledge!! I hate that. Okay sorry got off topic. Where was I? Yeah Rachelle Warren is a muggle- born, Ryan Potter is mostly all pure blood, and you can trace him back to the Gryphendor(sp?) dude, and late that is going to come back and "haunt" him. As you'll be able to tell Rachelle doesn't really get along with Ryan, but Ryan really likes her, it's ukind ofu like Lily and James stories that a lot of people write. But in the end they are brought together by some different circumstances. And no I don't think that it will be Voldemort. Oh and Draco has a son, his name is Edward, and as normal he is in Slytherin and is uIREALLYIu mean to Rachelle. That is part of the plot.  
  
Disclaimer: All I own in the new characters that you see and anything that you don't recognize from the books and movies.  
  
Summery: Rachelle Warren is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and has know Ryan Potter forever. They don't really get along all that good. And it doesn't help that she is normally hidden in the shadows, making her perfect for Ryan and his friends pranks. But when she comes back in seventh year, she looks completely different, and has found some stuff out about herself that normally would have surprised her more then anyone in the world. So when different things end up bring Rachelle and Ryan together, everyone is surprised at how much they go together.  
  
pIIt all happened in "eleventh" grade, I'd "known" him my inter life, but as I started high school I saw him in a different light. I may have been seventeen but I knew somehow, that I was in love. I am going to now tell you my story.I  
  
center*****center  
  
pRachelle Warren dropped all of her books on the floor and went to sit down at her laptop. It was already on because she had to bring it to school earlier that day and she had been to lazy to turn it off. Ryan Potter had asked her to proof-read his Muggle paper before he turned it in. pRyan and Rachelle had known each other forever it seemed like, but as social enemies it was hard not to still help each other out. Rachelle had learned about Muggles because she was Muggle-born (A/N I've had moments where I couldn't remember what a muggle is or what a muggle-born is, Muggles are non-magic people. And Muggle-born is people that are born by non-magic people.), pRyan and Rachelle weren't in the same social group anymore. Ryan was the popular group, and Rachelle was, well she wasn't really in any group. Ryan may have been popular, but he was known as one of the three _____________(A/N I need a name for the group please help me out here, you can just put it in a review! Thank you.), the three guys that play pranks on the different dorms or houses. And what made it worse, it they were in "boarding school." pThis wasn't any ordinary boarding school like most people would go to, this was a wizarding school. Ryan was Harry and Ginny Potter's son, Harry was known as the boy-who-lived, and was now a professor at Hogwarts for the Defense Against Dark Arts, mostly because he fought The One Who Must Not Be Name I(A/N that takes so much time to write out!! I can't believe they don't want his name to be named. For those of you who can't remember who The One Who Must Not Be Named is, it's Voldemort. And I don't read the books so don't get mad at me if I don't get all of the characters in that are in the books so… Okay I'll shut up now!)I, but for some reason didn't destroy him! Then Voldemort just disappear, again, and everyone thinks that he is dead, at least for now. pRachelle thought back to the day she arrived on Diagon Alley to get new robes. pI Rachelle walked out of the fireplace she used to get to Diagon Alley. She smiled,I Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's almost been a year since I've been here, I miss this place so much. I she thought. She walked over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get some new robes for her last year at Hogwarts. p"Hello Rachelle, are you here to get some new robes for your last year at Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked Rachelle. All Rachelle did was nod her head. "Well, you've changed so much over the summer Rachelle, I don't know what I'll do without you coming to get your Hogwarts robes next year…" pMadam Malkin kept on going on about how much she missed Hogwarts, and other subjects while she measured Rachelle. When she finished measuring Rachelle she snapped her fingers and four robes appeared. She took one done and handed it to Rachelle, "Go on in the dressing room and try it on and see how you like it." Madam Malkin said as she showed her the dressing room. pRachelle put the robes on and looked at her reflection. She came out to show Madam Malkin, "Madam, how do you like them? Do they look go on me?" Rachelle said spinning around. p"They look great on you." A voice said behind her. She spun around only to see Ryan. "I think that you should get them." p"Thank you Ryan, I think that I will." Rachelle smiled and went back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes, a black spaghetti-strapped dress. She came back out and asked Madam Malkin if she could have all four, Madam Malkin nodded and when up to the front desk to add everything up. Rachelle was about to pay for them when Ryan cam back around her and put down the amount of coins to pay for the robes. "Thanks Ryan, but I can pay for them you know." p"I know, but I wanted to do something nice." He smiled at her and her knees when weak.I I can't believe my knees went weak!I She thought.I pRachelle head snapped up when her clock went off signaling that it was time for dinner.  
  
A/N That is all for now, I'm not going to post the next chapter until I have ten reviews, got that? Okay. I am going to go now! See you all later I hope that you like it. Flames are welcome! ( 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
pOkay, I am sorry for not updating. I don't have internet anymore and everything has gone haywire. I thought of giving my story to one of my friends to put on my account but then I decided not to. I am here at my local library, and I forget my floppy or I would have updated sooner. pI convinced my mom to let me read the Harry Potter books, so far I am up to number four and I finished reading it yesterday. I own numbers one and two so far I am getting them at a used book store whenever they come in. So. Well I better go and upload this onto my account. Lots of Laughs during the rest of the summer; Rachel K. Sherwood 


	3. Chapter Two

centerHow It All Begancenter  
centerBy Rachel K. Sherwoodcenter  
centerChapter Twocenter  
  
pRachelle walked down the hall mind still back in what happened earlier that year during the summer. Why in the world would he be so nice to me? I've never been nice to him at all. Her thoughts were interrupted by Edward Malfoy coming up and yelling, "Hey mudblood, are you ready to give up staying in the school yet?" pAll Rachelle did was nod her head no, and kept walking completely ignoring him as if he was just another part of a wall. Before he could do anything about it she reached the Great Hall, and she breathed a sigh of relief. pBrenda "Bren" Weasley saw Rachelle enter the room and stood up jumping up and down to get her attention. "COME ON RACH, THERE IS A SEAT OVER HERE FOR YOU!" She yelled across the Hall. Bren saw Rachelle nod her head as if to say, 'I don't know how she yells across the Great Hall and be able to talk throw-out the school day after.' p"Hey Bren, what you up to?" p"Nothing Rachelle, where were you this afternoon, I looked all over for you!" p"I was just working on something." She glanced around, she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. But as she did she found out the Great Hall was almost empty because they were early for dinner. p"Rachelle, RACHELLE! I need to talk to you right away, it's about you- know-what." Ryan came running up to her. How in the world did he know about that? Oh well his father is Harry Potter, and Bren can blab things sometimes even to her cousin. p"Umm, okay Ryan. I'll meet you in the Common Room in about five minutes okay?" p"No, I'll met you outside in a few, don't worry you'll be able to find me easily." He smiled and then walked off leaving her to figure out why he wanted to talk about 'you-know-what' outside. And how he found out.  
  
center*****center  
  
Ryan's point of view  
  
pI couldn't believe what I saw just a few minutes ago, I didn't know how she did it! I mean I would have curse Malfoy so bad. And it's not just because our family's haven't really gotten along for the last three or four generations. When I saw what happened to her and the fear in her eyes I knew Malfoy did something to her, from what I hear from Aunt Harmonie, it isn't really a picnic to be teased by a Malfoy none stop. pShe should know, dad and Uncle Ron were so pissed off at Draco Malfoy one time the put all of his stuff on the top of the roof while they were in school. After that I ran into the Great Hall where I'd saw her go into after her little "thing" with Malfoy to tell that I needed to talk to her about you-know-what. (A/N don't worry, they will let you know what you-know- what is, I'm just in a goofy mode right now so I am trying to type thing with speed and just putting everything in that comes to mind.) pOh my gosh, I don't know how she does it! She can just control my mind, I don't really know how she does it. Wait, an owl is flying towards me, it's from Aunt Harmonie and Uncle Ron. Dear Ryan; pI hope that you are having a good year so far and that Bren isn't playing too many tricks on you. Harmonie got your letter, she says she doesn't know what you should do, but I read it too and I have some advice, it was the same between Harmonie and me, and your mum and dad. And from what your dad told us about your grandparents, it was the same with them. You and here are enemies, always fighting, right? Well it was the same with Harmonie and me, Lily and James, Sirius and Bella (A/N I know that in the newest book that came out Sirius dies, but in here he doesn't sorry for all those that confuses.), your dad and mum were the only ones that weren't, but they had their times where they wouldn't even talk to each other whatsoever. pAs for the Voldemort thing with Rachelle, I don't really know, I'll look into it. We are beginning to think that he is just dead. But with this thing, well I don't know, is there a way that she would be the heir to Gryffindor? I don't know, you'll just have to talk to her about it, but if she is, she is in great danger, from anyone, and don't forget Snape was one of the people that worked for Voldemort, there could be more teachers that work/worked for him. But don't hold that against Snape, he has changed don't forget that he did protect you and Ginny when Harry had to go off and find Draco's father (A/N CAN'T REMEMBER THE NAME!!! I AM BEING SO BLONDE TODAY!). But don't trust Malfoy, no matter how nice he seams, Draco is still loyal to Voldemort and I think that he always will be, but as for Edward, I only met him when I went to visit your father at the school once. But he was horrible. I'd better let you go. I will continue later Ry. Monie sends her love and tell your dad hi if you see him.  
centerWith much Love;  
Ron and Harmoniecenter  
  
pMy thoughts weren't able to be comprehended, I couldn't believe Monie let Ron read the letter, that is like letting my mother read it! Oh no Rachelle is coming.  
  
*****  
  
No ones point of view/Earlier in the hall  
  
pWhen Rachelle got up she sensed someone or something watching her, she looked around but everyone had their heads down eating. She shook her head away from the thought that it was the person that wanted her. Rachelle got up and walked out the hall yelling goodbye to Bren, she was late to talk to Ryan. 


End file.
